tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorial/A Beginner's Guide to Tekkit Classic (by Coolbeans55555)
WIP jdr0415, malsf21 Currently under production. Any questions, feel free to ask me/ Coolbeans55555 -Not from any iDevice. (malsf21) (talk) 03:20, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Introduction Hi! Welcome to Tekkit Classic! This wiki has a lot of resources, including how to get started on a specific mod. Unfortunately, there doesn't seem to be an ordered list on which mods to get started with first. That's why this page was created, modelling the order after how we (coolbeans55555 and jdr0415) tend to play out the early game. In some cases, the reasons for said choices will be explained in further detail. Along this tutorial, there are bazillions of different recipes for the thousands of different items in Tekkit Classic. Listing all of them would fill up the page! That's why, instead, the Wiki's page is linked to each item; clicking that link will send you to a more in-depth guide on each item in the game. If you want a more in-depth guide to each specific mod, you can browse the Getting Started category for some more information. Before the Basics Before we get started there are a few important things to know: *One of the key mods, NEI, allows the player to "search" for items. This is useful in a plethora of ways, such as knowing how to make the item, what the item makes, etc. Pressing "R" allows the player to view the crafting recipe of any item in the game. *Tekkit Classic runs on Minecraft 1.2.5. This means that some of the features in later versions of Minecraft (Redstone Blocks, Hoppers, etc.) are not in TC! Nevertheless, there are many ways to acheive the same goals using mods, most of which will be explained later. *This guide is not 100% the way any player must order their world. Remember, Minecraft is your own personal world, do what you want with it. *If you are new to Minecraft in general, it's suggested to take a peek at this wiki to get the hang of how Vanilla items work. Remember, we're using Minecraft 1.2.5! *This guide obviously can't cover EVERYTHING in Tekkit Classic! We'll try our best, but if you feel like something's missing, feel free to add more information! Back to the Basics When you first spawn in to your world, you should look around for some rubber trees, which are easiest to find in a swamp biome. They are easily recognized by the leaves sticking up and the darker wood color, as well as sometimes some orange spots, which contain rubber. I recommend destroying all the leaves touching the logs, except for the pillar on top. This will allow the leaves to decay and drop saplings, as well as exposing some rubber spots which may have been hidden by the leaves. Use a Treetap on the rubber spots to get 1-3 sticky resin from each spot. Then, start out pretty much the same as in vanilla with two exceptions. First, don't use coal, use charcoal instead, for reasons which will be explained later. Second, make a divining rod as soon as you can and upgrade it to Level 2 (Level 3 doesn't help very much except for when multiple types of ore are close together). Once you have your divining rod, go mining, looking especially for redstone, iron, copper, tin, and diamond, and getting everything else when you can. Note that the only reason to craft diamond tools is for obsidian, which you can use a block breaker for instead. When you get these ores, don't smelt all of them. Only smelt what you absolutely need to advance in the game. For example, armor isn't always needed, so don't craft it if you are on peaceful mode, or are pretty sure that you can survive without it. Getting Started (with IC2) It is time to really get into your first mod! IndustrialCraft 2, commonly abbreviated "IC2" is a very large mod adding many different machines. The first machine you will want is a generator so you can power your machines. Don't place this generator, though, because if you don't like where you placed it, or you want to move it, it will drop a machine block if broken. Later, you will acquire ways to move machines without losing them. Next, you will want a macerator, a machine with the purpose of turning one ore into 2 dust, with some exceptions, as long as it has power. You can then smelt each dust into an ingot of that type. For more info, use the link. You will also want a BatBox to store energy. These will allow you to double the value of your ores, but first, you will need to position them. Do NOT just place them wherever you feel like it. Even after you get methods of moving machines, there is still a 20% chance to lose them until much later, with a method which costs a lot of power. Instead, you want to have a 3 block gap between the generator and the macerator, with 5 copper cables running behind them. If you made a BatBox, you will want to not place the Cable second from the left, then stand on or next to the macerator and place the Batbox where the cable would be. This will allow you to add LV and MV transformers when you upgrade your BatBox to an MFE and eventually an MFSU. Now that you have your macerator, you can make any vanilla armor you want/need, but don't smelt any of your ores normally. make sure to macerate them first. Moving On To EE2Category:WIP Now that you have your macerator set up, it's time to get started with Equivalent Exchange 2, commonly abbreviated "EE2." EE2 is another large mod adding in 2 tiers of tools, and 3 tiers of armor, as well as tons of other magic items, such as flying rings, fire immunity rings, and an extremely awesome mining tool. You may be excited to get one of the items I just mentioned, but first you will have to build the basics of EE2. The first thing to get is the transmutation tablet. This will allow you to turn items into other items using their EMC value which you have probably noticed by now. Basically, how it works is that you can place items in either the left, or the "burn" slot to "teach" the transmutation tablet that item. You can then "burn" items to put their EMC into the tablet, and spend that EMC to make any item that the tablet "knows." However, you are limited by the fact that you cannot turn items designated as "fuel" into items designated as "matter" or vice versa. Luckily, you can make a klein star, which can store EMC from transmutation tablets, to turn one type of object into the other by putting the klein star on the left, "burning" the item you want to spend, taking the klein star out to remove the lock on "matter" or "fuel", then replacing it to put the EMC back in. Because the klein star counts as both matter and fuel (or is it neither?), you can then use the EMC to "craft" items. However, before long, you will probably have so much EMC stored in your klein star that you can't make items like glass, marble bricks, or smooth stone. to help with this, you can place in item with a low EMC in the middle of the right, which will then limit the items outputted to the EMC of the item placed in the right slot. If you are confused, use the link. Category:Getting Started